Down the Well and Back again
by Yashinua
Summary: Gundam Wing Inuyasha crossover: Duo looked over the profile of the girl with midnight hair and bright brown eyes. Read and find out.
1. New Mission

Down the Well and Back Again   
  
Hello everyone! This idea for a story has been bugging me forever so now I finally decide to write it. Well here it goes.   
  
I don't own Inuyasha or Gundam Wing.   
*************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter One: New Mission  
Duo Maxwell glared at the continuously beeping laptop next to him. It had been three days since the last time he got any sleep and when he finally gets time to rest his laptop beeps at him. He groaned and opened up the laptop. The Dr.'s face stared up at him.  
  
"What do you want?" Duo asked coldly.   
  
"I have a new mission for you." the doctor said to him. Suddenly a picture of a girl with midnight hair and bright brown eyes appeared on the screen along with her profile.  
  
"You are to get this girl and bring her to us. She has something that could be of use. You will be accompanied by a Heero Yuy." he said then the screen went blank. Duo closed the laptop after looking over the girls profile.  
  
"Well I guess I'll start tomorrow after I get some sleep." Duo said to himself. Then came a knock at his door. He grabbed his gun out of pure instinct and headed to the door.   
  
"Yeah?" he said through the door. Who ever interrupted his sleep was going to pay dearly for it. He opened the door only to be faced with cold, blue eyes.  
  
"We must leave for Edo now." said Heero. Duo's mouth dropped. He didn't know how Heero could have possibly gotten to his apartment so quickly. He had just moved there yesterday! But that wasn't what bothered him. If Heero was here now that meant they had to leave now.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now I'll never get any sleep. Let me get some caffeine." Duo mumbled. Then Heero shot a bullet an inch from Duo's foot. Duo jumped back as another bullet came his way.  
  
"Awake now?" Heero asked. Duo just glared and walked out the door. This mission was going to suck really bad.   
************************************************************  
"Yes! I think I got that test locked!" Kagome said cheerfully. It was one of the few times Inuyasha let her go home to take her test…with a little persuasion of course….  
  
FLASHBACK**********  
  
"Please Inuyasha! I really need to take that test! If I don't I'll surely fail!"  
  
"NO! Absolutely not! We need more shards."  
  
"SIT! Sit! Sit!" boom.   
  
"See you in a few days Lady Kagome!" said Miroku and Sango. Shippo was busy kicking Inuyasha while he couldn't move.  
  
"Bye Miroku, Sango, Shippo!" said the waving Kagome.  
  
END FLASHBACK*****  
  
Kagome sighed. "I guess I'd better get back soon." she said as she headed to her home, but then she got a strange chill down her spine. She looked around for the source and saw two boys looking in her direction.  
She had seen them before. One wore all black and had a long braid. His eyes were covered with sunglasses but she could tell he was watching her. The other boy looked very strange. He wore very tight pants and a green tank top. His eyes were cold and calculating. Kagome was a bit worried.  
  
'They couldn't be following me could they?' she thought. She turned and began to walk quickly to her home. If they were stalking her she needed to get home fast and she shouldn't go alone.  
  
"Hey Higurashi!" said a voice behind her. Kagome winced. She turned reluctantly.  
  
"H-hello Hojo." she said weakly. He ran up to her with a cheerful smile and a small pink box in his hand.   
  
"Do you need help walking home?" he asked hopefully. Kagome looked behind her at the boys that were still behind her. She decided having Hojo near, no matter how annoying, was a lot safer than walking alone…sort of.  
  
"Yes. Thank you." she said with a big fake smile.  
  
"Great! Oh here's some therapeutic herbs. They are good for you." he said and held out the small pink box.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome said with a strained voice as she took the box. They began to walk to her house but not before she stole another glance at the two people behind her. Something wasn't right and she had the bad feeling that she was about to find out why.  
*************************  
  
"Good bye Higurashi!" yelled Hojo as he walked down the stairs away from her home. Kagome stared at him dully.  
  
"Can't he call me by my first name for once?" she thought out loud. "Oh well." she sighed and went inside.  
  
"Hello? I'm home! Anyone here?" she called out. The house was quiet and still. Kagome ran into the kitchen. There was a note on the table.  
" Kagome,  
  
I took your grandfather and Souta to the market. We'll be back soon. I already packed your bag if you decide to leave.  
  
Love Mom"  
  
Kagome shrugged and went up stairs to find her yellow backpack already prepared for her. She smiled. Her mom always was understanding about her traveling to the past and tried to help her as much as she could. Kagome then remembered the gift from Hojo. She opened her closet to throw it in.  
  
"KYAAAAA!" Kagome yelled as hundreds of pink packages fell on her from her closet. She managed to stuff them all back in with great difficulty. 'I have to do something about all these gifts' she thought with exasperation. She grabbed her extremely large backpack and headed for the door to leave. As she reached for the door she heard a loud knocking on the other side of it. She peeked through the little hole to see who was there. She saw the same two boys from earlier at school. She suddenly noticed each of them had guns.  
  
"Eep!" Kagome squeaked. The knocking got louder.  
  
' I have to get out of here some how.' she thought. Tears of fear began to fall down her cheeks. She quietly went to the back door. The knocking didn't stop. She thought she had finally made it when knocking began on the back door too. She felt trapped. There was only one other way out. The window. She ran upstairs and opened her window. She prayed to the gods that she didn't break anything when she landed. She closed her eyes and leaped out her window. She squeezed her eyes getting ready for a rough landing but fortunately she landed on her bag. Unfortunately she had made so much noise the boys came around the side of the house a found her.  
"Hey here she is!" said the boy with the braid. He pulled up his gun." If you come quietly you won't get hurt." he said with a smirk.  
  
"N-No way!" Kagome yelled. She stood up and ran to the well house. She felt something fly past her face. She turned to see them running after her with amazing speed.  
  
"Almost there." she said staring at the well house. Another bullet flew past her face. She finally made it in and jumped down the well.  
  
"Yes! I made it" she said triumphantly but she wasn't happy for long because she felt two strong hands grip her shoulders. She turned her head only to see the boys holding on to her as they fell down the well.  
  
"Let me go!" she yelled.  
  
"Not a chance!" yelled the boy with the braid. Kagome tried to struggle free but it was too late, they had touched the bottom. The familiar floating sensation came to Kagome as she made her way to the past. There was only one problem. They were still with her. Their eyes widening at what was going on around them but their grip never loosened.   
  
"Inuyasha is not going to like this" was Kagome's last thought as she landed on the other side of the well. 


	2. The Unknown Betrayal

Yay! Thanks for reviewing everyone! Well here's the next chapter. Lots of surprises. Muah hahahhahahah.  
  
I don't own them so don't bother me about it…or else. Have a nice day.  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Two: The Unknown Betrayal  
Kagome slowly began to wake. She could feel the rays of an afternoon sun on her face.  
'Wow I must have passed out form traveling this time. I wonder why.' she thought. Her mind was totally blank. 'The last thing I remember was….bullets?'. She rolled her eyes. 'Must have been a dream.'   
  
She tried to get up but found she was being weighed down by something and it wasn't her bag. She lifted her eyes up to meet a pair of sunglasses.  
  
"Uhhh. Hey?" the sunglasses said nonchalantly. Kagome did what only any other girl would do and that was…..  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"   
  
"AHHHHHHHH! DON'T SCREAM IN MY EARS!" said the "sunglasses".  
  
"Shut up both of you." came a very cold voice behind them or rather over them. Kagome stopped screaming but began to whimper a little. It was all coming back to her now. They were the ones trying to shoot her and now she was in a small space with them.   
  
"GET OFF!" Kagome shouted at the boy with sunglasses.   
  
"Huh?" he said unconvincingly but Kagome growled much like Inuyasha and he picked himself up.   
  
"Sorry I woke up that way." he said. Kagome already classified him under the dangerous but extremely infuriating category. She jumped up and backed against a wall. She was very uncomfortable with the two boys but she thought she might as well say something.  
  
"What's your names?" she asked. The boy in the green shirt just stared.   
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell and this here is Herro Yuy." he said in a friendly manner but she didn't trust him one bit.  
  
"Well I'm-" but she was cut off .  
"Kagome Higurashi, 15. You go to a regular junior high school. You are usually top of your class with the exception of mathematics." said Heero.   
"And you've been missing a lot of school." Duo finished. Kagome looked at them both like they were aliens.  
  
"How do you know so much about me…wait are you…" she looked up at them with terror. Their faces getting dark and Heero began to reach for his gun.  
  
"The Secret Service?!" she said. Duo nearly fell over and Heero just pulled his hand away from his gun. His face still expressionless.  
"Uh. Not exactly." Duo said but then he was punch in the head.  
  
"Hey! What you do that for I wasn't going to tell her." he said with annoyance. Heero just cleared his throat and looked at Kagome pointedly. Duo seemed to catch it and he walked forward. Kagome began to get very scared. There was no other way out but up and it didn't look to good for her with their guns close at hand.  
  
'Where is Inuyasha?' she thought to herself as she pressed herself closer to the wall.   
'He should have been here by now.' she began to get worried. She did remember crossing the well.   
'Maybe he's hurt.' she thought worrying herself even more. She felt herself being lifted by strong arms but she didn't care. Inuyasha could be in trouble. Duo looked at her face. She seemed very worried but not at what was happening. Her eyes were glazed over with tears and her look was far away. He shrugged it off and began to follow Heero out the well. When he reached the surface he didn't expect what he saw.  
  
They were in a forest area. Not a well house. The air seemed different also.  
  
"Where are we?" he asked the girl over his shoulder.  
  
"Feudal Era Japan." she said simply like it was a everyday thing and for her it was.  
  
"WHAT! Are you crazy or something?" he said as he put her down but he kept a firm grip on her shoulder.  
  
"No I'm not. This is it. Remember what happened when you chased me into the well and you got a weird feeling? Well that well can make me travel through time with the help of Shikon shards. You happened to touch me as we touched the bottom. Now you're here." she said. Duo just looked at her.  
  
'Is she telling the truth of is she crazy?' he thought to himself. He looked up at Heero for some explanation but Heero had pulled out his gun and was looking around cautiously.  
  
"I hear someone coming." he said quietly. He walked over to a near-by bush and kicked it.  
  
"Ouch!" it yelled. Kagome instantly recognized the voiced and struggled out of Duo's grip.  
  
"Shippou!" she called out. She opened her arms as the little kit came running.  
  
"Kagome! I missed you! I'm so glad your back now!" he yelled as he jumped into her opened arms. She hugged him as a mother would hug a child.  
  
"I missed you too, Shippou. Where is everyone?" she asked. 'Where is Inuyasha?' she thought again.   
  
"Sango and Miroku are waiting for you at Kaede's hut." he said quickly. She noticed he seemed to be avoiding something.  
  
"Shippou is Inuyasha hurt? Please tell me." she said her eyes had a pleading look in them. Shippou looked away.  
  
"I don't know. He was gone last night. He said he would be back this evening." Shippou said. He couldn't lie to her face but he didn't want to hurt her either. 'It wasn't a complete lie anyways.' he added in his thoughts.  
  
"Okay. Well at least he's not hurt." she said thankfully. Shippou looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Kagome, who are they?" he asked. Kagome suddenly remembered they weren't alone. She turned to the two very strange boys.  
  
"Oh. This is Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell." she said. She didn't really want to explain why they were here. Shippou would probably try to hurt them and then he would get hurt worse by guns. He wouldn't understand a gun.  
  
"Are they friends of yours Kagome?" he asked with a warning glare at them. She turned to look at them. She could run but they were fast. They both looked at her, Heero thumbing his gun.  
  
"Uh, yes Shippou. They are." she said finally. Shippou didn't like the way she was acting. As if she was being controlled. He hopped out of her arms and crawled on Duo's shoulder. Duo gave him a weird look.  
  
"Is that a ….tail?" Duo asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes. I'm a fox demon." Shippou said and grinned. They didn't seem to believe in demons. He would change that.  
  
'This will be fun.' Shippou thought to himself. Kagome saw the mischievous look on his face.  
  
"Shippou." she warned but she couldn't help giggling at Duo's face when Shippou started doing a few "tricks".  
  
"What the heck?!" Duo yelled. Heero watched. He had a look of amusment in his eyes.  
  
"Okay Shippou that's enough. We should get going." Kagome said although she did like the kit's little trick show.  
  
"Aww. I was having fun." he said as he changed from the pink ball to his normal self. He hopped into her arms and they began to go to Kaede's hut. Heero began to follow them. Duo stood in the same place with a shell shocked expression. And he thought Heero was weird enough.   
  
"Hey! Wait!" he yelled and ran after Heero.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Farther away~~  
  
Inuyasha was in a small clearing not to far from the well. Kagome was here but he couldn't leave now. He looked down at the sleeping miko in his arms. She began to stir as he shifted.  
  
"Inuyasha. Don't leave me again." she said in her sleep. His eyes shut.   
  
' No. I won't let you go again Kikyo. Not again, but I must protect Kagome. When the jewel is restored I will give you a new soul. Then you could both live.' he thought. She seem to hear his thoughts and fell into a deeper sleep. He kissed her forehead. He finally made his decision. He wanted Kikyo. He hoped Kagome would understand. She had a life in the future, but in his heart he knew she would be hurt deeply.   
  
'As long as she doesn't find out just yet everything will be okay.' he thought. He slowly lifted Kikyo and placed her against a tree.  
  
"Sleep well. I'll be back soon enough." he said and speed off to the Bone Eaters Well.  
*******************************************************************  
  
Hey all. I know the end is slightly sad.  
Now flames please for all you Inu/kag fans out there. If you don't like don't read. Hope you liked it. Please review. Bye!! 


	3. Stray Tear and Stray Bullets

Hey everyone.   
  
Wow I never expected to get my reviews. Thank you everyone for reviewing. Well I suppose I shall write yet another chapter.   
Disclaimer: I disclaim the characters. Stop asking or else. I mean it. I'm serious. Heheheheh muah hahah.  
****************************************************************  
Chapter 3: Stray Tear and Stray Bullets  
Kagome walked through the forest with ease. She had Shippou in her arms but something wasn't right. She turned to look behind her. Inuyasha wasn't there. Usually, he would come and get her from the well, but this time he didn't come. She could have been in danger! She was in danger.   
  
I shouldn't rely on him. When did I become so dependent? she thought to herself. When you fell in love with him. her own heart answered.  
  
"Kagome?" Shippou stared at her face, worry etched in his eyes. She snapped back to reality. She looked down and smiled at the little kit in her arms.  
  
"Yes, Shippou?" she asked cheerfully. He gave her a strange stare.  
  
"What? Is there something on my face?" she asked, bewildered. Slowly Shippou placed his finger gently against her cheek and brought it down gingerly. Kagome looked at his tiny finger. It had a small tear drop on it.  
  
"Kagome. Why are you crying?" the little fox-child looked up at her with worried green eyes. She was shocked.  
How long was I crying? she began to wonder.   
  
"I don't know. Must be something in the forest." she said and smiled warmly at him. Just then Kagome heard some twigs snap. She jumped and turned around but misjudged her steps. She threw Shippou as the ground came closer and closer…..  
  
But the ground never came. She landed against something soft.   
  
"Whoa! Didn't mean to scare ya. Forget me or something?" said Duo's voice. Kagome looked up at his face. It was quite awkward. He didn't move. She didn't move. It was as if they were stuck. The moment was broken by Heero clearing his throat. Duo and Kagome seemed to come to their senses. He helped her on her feet and she muttered a quick thanks before heading off in the villages direction.  
Shippou climbed back on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Hey Kagome. Your friends are really weird. They don't even believe in demons." Shippou whispered while he stared at Duo.  
  
"Where I come from people don't believe in demons anymore, Shippou." Kagome said, glancing back at the boys. Suddenly Shippou jumped off Kagome's shoulder and ran up to Duo. He instantly halted and picked Shippou up by his tail.  
  
"Hey put me down! Lemme go!" Shippou yelled and began to thrash about.   
  
"Stop! Let him go!" Kagome yelled, but Duo didn't listen, instead he began to pull Shippou's tail.  
  
"What exactly are you?" he asked, wonderingly. "Man what kind of glue did you use? This stuff aint coming off." Duo added.   
  
"Ouch! Stop!"  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"I'm a kitsune you idiot!" Shippou yelled, then he pulled out a small leaf from his shirt. Kagome began to giggle.   
  
"There is no such thing. Stop lying!" Duo said.   
  
"Oh yeah?" Shippou said, then he put the leaf on his head.  
  
"What are you d- ahhhhhhh"  
  
Shippou was quickly turned into a large spider. Duo was reaching for his gun. Kagome's look of amusement quickly went and was replaced by terror.  
  
"NO! Stop!" she lunged forward right as Duo pulled the trigger. Her eyes grew very wide as she saw the bullet fly at her face.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
BANG BANG.  
  
Miroku and Sango looked quickly at each other then at the forest. Birds were flying out the tops of the trees. All was silent. Everyone in the village froze.  
  
"What was that?" Sango whispered. Miroku looked totally bewildered. Never had he heard anything like that sound.  
  
"I'm not quite sure Lady Sango. You don't suspect it is a demon do you?" he said back to her.  
  
"I don't know but we must get the villagers inside before we see what it is." she said and turned to tell everyone to go inside. Miroku went to inform Kaede. The old woman glanced up at him as he walked in.  
  
"Lady Kaede, did you hear that sound out of the forest just now?" Miroku asked.  
  
" Aye. I heard it. Are ye and the exterminator going to explore it?" she asked as she stirred something in her pot.  
  
"Yes. Do you have any idea at what it might be?" he asked hopefully. She looked at him for a moment then began to stir again.  
  
"Nay, but the child should be back now. Should she not?" she asked. Miroku's eye grew wide. He ran outside. Sango was sitting on Kirara.  
  
"Lady Sango! We must go quickly! Lady Kagome may be in danger!" he yelled as he climbed on Kirara.  
  
"Right. Let's go Kirara. Find Kagome." she said as they sped off into the forest.  
  
********************************************************  
  
BANG BANG  
  
Inuyasha had made it to the well. Kagome wasn't there but her bag was. He could smell her Shippou and two other people recognized. Suddenly he heard a loud noise then a scream.  
  
"Kagome!" he said and ran off to find her, her bag still on his shoulders.  
'I hope I make it in time.'  
********************************************************  
  
AN: Muahahahhahahhahhah. I think I'll leave it there. That is my trade mark you know! (ducks away from the sharp objects thrown at her) Next chappy coming soon. 


	4. Welcome Back

Okay. I felt so bad about the last chapter that I decided to update it now.  
  
I don't own them.  
************************************************  
Chapter 4: Welcome Back  
Kagome screamed as she felt the two bullets skim past each cheek. Everyone froze, not even the birds were chirping. Shippou had returned to his normal form but was so frightened that he couldn't move. He eyed the gun with absolute terror. Heero's face was dark with shadows and he had a slight frown on his face. Duo had small beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. For awhile noone spoke. Duo was the first to break the silence. He placed his gun in its holster and walked over to Kagome.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Kagome stared at him her eyes were still wide in shock.   
"Hey can you hear me?" Duo asked, waving his hand in front of her face, her eyes didn't follow.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou shouted, finally finding his voice. Duo put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey. You don't look so good." he said. Kagome moved her face to look up at him. The last thing she heard was Shippou shouting and some familiar voices drifting away before everything went black and she fell to the ground once again.  
********************************************************  
  
Duo caught the girl as she fell limply into his arms.  
  
"I-Inuyasha……? Where are…you?" she muttered. Duo looked down at her. Even though her eyes were closed he could see some sort of pain. He rubbed where the bullet scraped her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry." was all he could say. He then felt a great thump on the back of his head and he heard another gun shot. He turned sharply to see what was going on. What he saw nearly made him flip.  
  
There was a woman and a man in strange clothing riding what looked like a giant fire breathing saber-toothed tiger. The woman had a huge boomerang, poised and aimed for attack. The man had a staff in one hand and he was pulling at beads in the other. Heero too, had a weapon, ready for attack.   
  
"Who are you? What have you done to Kagome?" said the woman, coldly and dangerously.  
  
"I would like to ask you the same thing" Heero said with a voice to match her own.  
  
"We don't have to answer to anyone. You are the strangers here. If you don't hand over Shippou and Kagome, we will kill you both." said the man. Duo cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him. He looked like he had something important to say.  
" Okay. Who hit me?" he said. Miroku nearly fell over and Heero smacked his forehead.  
  
"Baka!" he muttered.  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" Duo yelled, but then was smacked again by Miroku's staff. Shippou jumped up to Sango.  
  
"Shippou, who are these strange people?" Sango whispered to him.  
  
"Kagome said they are her friends." he said, doubt was obvious in his voice. She looked over at them and glared.   
  
"Well if she said they were her friends, then I suppose we have to bring them but both of you have some explaining to do when we get to the village." she warned. She ushered Heero and Duo onto Kirara and returned to the village. Sango looked ahead.   
  
'Inuyasha, where were you? Kagome needed you?' Sango thought to herself, but she knew already the answer. She frowned deeply, she remembered what the little kitsune had told them that night.  
FLASHBACK  
***********************************  
  
Shippou came running in Kaede's hut with angry tears in his eyes. Everyone was sitting around the fire. Everyone except Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"What is it Shippou?" Sango asked in surprise.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Shippou yelled. Miroku and Sango looked at each other.  
  
"Well seeing how Kagome isn't here and Inu…"  
  
BANG  
  
Sango hit him hard before he could finish and turned to Shippou.  
  
"What about Inuyasha? Did him and Kagome fight again?" she asked him. He shook his head.  
  
"Kagome went down the well. Inuyasha ran and left me so I followed him. I found him with that scary dead lady and…and…they were…" but he didn't need to finish. Sango knew exactly what.  
"How could he?" Shippou asked, another tear of anger rolled down his cheek. Sango shook her head.  
  
"I don't know Shippou, but you probably shouldn't say anything to Kagome just yet. Let Inuyasha tell her." she said. Shippou seemed to understand a little.  
******************************************************  
Sango vowed never to forgive Inuyasha for betraying Kagome like that.  
  
'You'll be sorry for it, Inuyasha. You'll relize what you've done, but it's too late now.'  
******************************************************  
  
They finally landed in front of the hut. Duo hopped off and let Miroku put her on his back. He looked around in awe.  
  
"Wow. This place looks ancient." he said. Heero stood next to him and stared at a few villagers passing by. They were gaining much of the villagers attention.  
  
"Go inside before you scare someone." Miroku said rather rudely. Duo glared at him but walked in the hut. He laid Kagome on the floor gently. She began to open her eyes slowly and sit up. Sango rushed to her side.  
  
"Kagome! Are you okay?" she asked quickly.   
  
"Kagome!" Shippou yelled as he jumped in her arms. She smiled.  
  
"Yes I'm okay." she said.  
  
"Welcome back Lady Kagome." Miroku said as he walked in. He leaned over and grabbed her hands.   
  
"We missed you while you were gone." he said. Sango grabbed her boomerang, ready to strike when.  
  
SMACK  
Miroku was laying on the floor with a large bump on his head. Sango looked up and saw Duo with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Uh sorry. Don't know what came over me." he said nervously. Sango just stared.  
  
"Hmmmmm…" Well that is strange she thought. 


	5. Parting of the Ways

Hey every one! Well here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did I would hog him and my friends would kill me.   
*****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: Parting of the Ways  
Kagome climbed into the hot spring slowly. She sighed as the warm water surrounded her.  
  
"Ah yes. Nothing like a nice hot bath after a hard day." she said. She looked around at her surroundings. It was such a peaceful place. The breeze blew gentlely across her face and made her all the more relaxed. This was the time she loved to think about things and she usually talked to herself but that didn't matter. No one was around. She glanced at her bathing suit. 'Just in case' she thought.  
  
"So now I'm back here but now I have two strange boys trying to kidnapp me. Inuyasha is missing…." she said and trailed off.   
  
"Where is he anyways? What would have happened if his shard detector was lost?" she said bitterly.  
  
" Ah but sometimes he can be nice…..but not that often. I wonder what he really thinks."  
  
"You know if you pick the petals of a daisy you'll get your answer." said a voice behind her. She nearly knocked her head on a rock. She flipped around.   
  
Duo.  
  
"What do YOU want?! You know its not nice walk in on a person while they are bathing!" Kagome yelled. He gave her a grin that infuriated her even more.  
  
"What's so funny?!" she yelled.   
  
"Well when you talk to yourself……" he trailed off. Kagome began to blush.   
  
"Uh well…."  
  
"No problem. Not like it matters or nothing." he said and grinned. Kagome wanted to change the subject quickly.  
  
"Where is you friend?" she asked quickly. Judging by the look in his eyes he noticed how she really wanted to change the subject, and found it funny.  
  
"I dunno. I was looking for him just now. Oh and by the way your bathing suit top is missing. Bye." he said and left quickly. Kagome looked behind her and saw her top floating around. For a while she was quiet. She reached over and grabbed her top letting everything sink in.  
**********************************************  
  
"Three….Two…..One and…." Duo counted down.  
  
"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" came a screach from a little farther away. Duo chuckled to himself.   
  
"That was funny!" he said to himself. ' Hmmm she doesn't look half bad.' he thought to himself.' He walked a little farther until he came into a clearing.   
  
"Hey Heero! Why did you leave?" he asked. Heero looked at him with his cold eyes.  
  
"I was looking for that girl. We have to get home and complete our mission." he said. Duo laughed.  
  
"Man you're a machine! Take a break. I mean, we are in the past." Duo said .  
  
"I am trying to find her so we can go home. She apparently knows a way since she was the one who got us here in the first place. The others will be looking for us soon." he said.  
  
"I kinda like it here. I don't really want to leave. That little fox dude is cool." he said. " Besides, I don't think I like this mission too much. Why do they want the girl anyways?" he asked darkly.  
  
"They plan on using her to find a sacred jewel. It can give strength to those who have it. It also grants a wish. We can destroy the enemy." Heero responded. Duo looked at Heero like he was an ailen. (Which isn't hard to imagin either.)  
  
"You've got to be kidding me! I've heard and seen some pretty strange stuff but really! I'm afraid I can't go any further with this. She could get hurt. Anyways I want to stay here." he said. Heero looked at him and pulled his gun. Duo looked at him with a little anger.  
  
"This is where we part. You have gotten attached to the one you are supposed to kidnapp. From here on out, if you get in my way I will kill you." Heero said and turned around and left. Duo clenched his fist. He knew Heero was right. He shouldn't have made friends with the girl but she was so friendly and bright. He didn't meet people like that often. He loved it here in the past. He felt like he belonged here.  
  
"Fine." Duo whispered. "This is where we part our ways Heero." He felt a little bad. He considered Heero a friend, but this time….. He didn't know what to do. He turned to go to the village.  
*********************************************  
  
Kagome hid a little further in her bush. She knew it was wrong to spy but she couldn't help it. When she heard shouting she followed it. She found Duo and Heero. She heard everything and felt very bad. They were friends and now they were against each other because of her. She heard Duo mumble something and walk towards her bush. She silently screamed. He got closer and walked past. She sighed as her walked past her, but then she had the urge to knock him out. Obviously the bathing suit incident wasn't forgotten.   
  
**********************************************  
  
Sorry its so short! Sorry sorry sorry!!!! I will update as soon as possible!! 


	6. Big Mistake

HEY! Thank you everyone for all the reviews. It makes me soooo happy to see them. Well here goes another chapter. I'm afraid it may be a bit dark in a few places but oh well. The other pilots might be in this one. Maybe. Maybe not.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Gundam Wing. If I did I would have lots of money and a better computer!  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Chapter Six: Big Mistake  
  
Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, following Kagome's sent. She was close by.  
  
"Gyaaaaaaa!"   
  
"Kagome!?" he said in surprise. He adjusted her back pack and ran for a small spring that was near by. He stopped in the bushes. There was some boy with a very long braid and strange cloths walking off and Kagome was dressing herself quickly. He watched as she stormed off after the strange boy. Inuyasha decided he would see exactly who that boy was.   
  
He finally came to a small clearing where two boys stood. They were having a heated argument but they weren't really shouting. He was about to leave when he heard the boy with a metal object in his hand mention the future, the Shikon no Tama, and taking Kagome. He growled deep in his throat.  
  
"So they are from the future too? Kagome has some explaining to do." he said too himself and followed the boy with the weird metal thing.   
  
"Oi! Who are you?!" Inuyasha shouted at the boy. Heero slowly turned with his hand over his face. Inuyasha gave him a weird look. He didn't really know what to do. Heero then glanced at the back pack on Inuyasha's shoulder. He pointed his gun at the strap and shot it in two. Inuyasha jumped when he saw a small ball fly at him and knock the bag off his shoulder. Heero took advantage of Inuyasha's temporary shock to take the bag and run.   
  
"HEY! Give that back you thief!" Inuyasha said as he ran after Heero, but he didn't get far because there laid the bag but the boy was no where in sight. Inuyasha looked around him.  
  
'Who was that? Why can't I detect his sent?' Inuyasha thought to himself as he left towards Kaede's hut.  
  
****************************  
  
Heero looked down at the demon as he left. He had discarded the bag knowing fully that Inuyasha could sense it. He'd gotten what he wanted anyways. He looked down at his smooth black lap top.  
  
'I wonder if it will work.' he thought as he flipped it open and turned it on. Suddenly a blue screen popped up. Heero clicked on his access files and sent a message. He grinned and jumped out of the tree only to land right in front of yet another demon. Heero's eyes widened.  
  
"Sesshomaru?!" Heero said. The said demon looked down on Heero. His eyes narrowed as he cracked his knuckles threateningly.  
  
"How is it human, that you know my name?"  
  
************************************************************  
  
Trowa opened his laptop as it began to beep. It was a message from Heero.  
  
" Trowa. Go to the Higurashi shrine. There is a dry well on the premises. Investigate it and return the message. I have some important news on my new mission. Duo has failed the mission. If you see him kill him."   
  
Trowa glared at the screen. This was one of the strangest messages he'd ever gotten. He shrugged and got ready to leave for the shrine.  
  
****************************  
  
Trowa climbed the shrine steps slowly as he was thinking about the strange message from Heero. After he had read the message he decided on looking up Heero and Duo's whereabouts. The strange thing was, there was no sign of either one. This perplexed Trowa. He had an advanced system on tracking people and never had it failed him before. He knew they weren't dead, but he couldn't figure out how someone could just disappear off the face of the planet.   
  
When he finally made it to the top he saw his two other comrades. One was a boy with blonde hair and wide innocent blue eyes with a pale complexion. The other boy had inky black hair, narrow dark eyes, and Chinese attire.  
  
"You got the same message?" he asked. Quatre nodded.   
  
"Heero mentioned something about a well…" he said but Wufei cut in.  
  
"Has Duo really turned traitor?" he asked.  
  
"That is what I was told." Trowa answered. For a moment they stood and looked at the shrine. It was a peaceful place.  
  
"Let's find this well….oh hold on."Quatre said. He bent down to pick something up. It was a small shard of pink glass. He examined it in his hands for a moment.  
  
"What is it?" Trowa asked. Quatre frowned.  
  
"I'm not quite sure but there is something about it." he said has he handed it to Trowa. Trowa felt it pulse slightly as it touched his hand.  
  
"There's more!" Quatre said and pointed at a trail of shards. They followed the trail, picking up the pieces along the way. The trail led them to a small room. Inside was a well and bullets were scattered on the ground. Wufei studied one of the bullets for a moment.  
  
"They were defiantly here." he said as he looked down the well. He grimaced at the bones on the bottom.  
  
"What exactly is this well?" he asked in disgust. Trowa was about to answer when the rooms door burst open and an old man stood in the door way. He had a broom in his hands and it was up in the air. The boys spun around at the sound of the door opening.  
  
"YOU! You did this to the well! Where is my granddaughter?" he yelled, but didn't give them time to answer. He hit them all with the broom causing them to fall down the well. When they landed Quatre gasped. His hands were bloody.  
  
"The shards of that glass are in my hands!" he yelled. Trowa and Wufei also felt the pain in their hands. They had griped the shards so hard that they had lodged in their hands. Quatre began to sweat.  
  
"I don't feel so well."  
  
**************************************************** 


	7. Kagome's Anger

Grrrrrrr!!! I HATE CEREBUS!! I tried soooooo hard be beat the stupid dog on Kingdom Hearts and I swear I was going to KILL something! It is so frustrating! OH! I am seething right now so if my chapter is a little on the violent side you'll know why!!! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR GUNDAMWING! IF YOU EVER EVER ASK ME AGAIN I'LL THROW EXTREAMLY LARGE AND SHARP OBJECTS AT YOU! Thank you. Have a nice day.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Seven: Kagome's Anger  
  
Kagome handed Duo the bowl of soup that she had made herself.  
  
"This is excellent Lady Kagome!" Miroku said with a mouthfull of soup. Kagome grinned and blushed.  
  
"Thank you! My mom taught me how to cook it. It's one of the few things I know how to cook. Other than Ramen of course." she said. There came a loud slurping noise from behind them. Kagome turned her head.  
  
"Wha…?"  
  
SLURRRP  
  
Duo had the bowl up to his face and was practically inhaling his food. Kagome looked at him with shock.  
  
"DUO!" she yelled. He looked up from his inhaling session with bits of noodle and rice on his face.  
  
"If you keep eating like that you'll either choke or not even taste the food!" she said with a motherly expression. Duo looked down at his bowl. He had, in fact, already eaten all his food with in two minutes of receiving it. He grinned at Kagome, which caused her to blush.  
  
'Wait a minute! Why am I blushing?! All he did was smile!' Kagome thought.  
  
"I'm sorry. I haven't eaten anything this good in such a long time. I couldn't help myself." he said. She blushed, if possible, an even deeper shade of red. Miroku caught this as did Sango. They looked at each other with conspiratorial glances. Miroku opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.  
  
"Kagome!" a loud voice yelled. Suddenly the cloth-like hanging flew open, slamming against the ceiling. Inuyasha barged in. He had Kagome's bag over his shoulder and a wild look on his face. Duo, who was wolfing down his third bowl of food, choked. It brought Kagome out of her shock. She turned and gave him the I-told-you-so look.  
  
"I told you that you would choke!" she said. Duo was beating on his chest and looked at Inuyasha. At the same time they asked……  
  
"Who the heck are you!?"   
  
Inuyasha glared at Duo and sat next to Kagome, throwing her bag down in the process. He huffed, crossed his arms and stared at Kagome.  
  
"Well?" he asked. Kagome looked puzzled.  
  
"Well what?"   
  
"Isn't it obvious?" he said, looking at her like she was a complete idiot. Kagome began to get angry. Miroku and Sango began to back away. Poor, stupid Duo didn't catch the drift and stayed seated where he was….in the line of fire.  
  
"Inuyasha get to the point! I'm not a mind reader!" she said, her eyes flashing annoyance. Inuyasha matched the look with one of his own.  
  
"When did you start bringing friends here?!" he asked nodding at Duo. Kagome looked at Duo then back at Inuyasha her face turning slightly red.   
  
"It was an accident!" she said defensivly.   
  
"Oh really? You seem mighty friendly with him for it to have been an accident." he said. Kagome began to growl as did Inuyasha. All the while Duo looked back and forth between the two.  
  
"What does it matter to you who I'm friends with Inuyasha? I don't have to have your premission." she said dangerously.  
  
"Yes you do."   
  
Everything got quiet. Kagome got a dangerous glint in her eye. Inuyasha didn't back down.  
  
"What did you say."  
  
"You do." Inuyasha said. He really didn't intend to be so mean but he had already been stressed, thinking Kagome was in danger, and then he found her with this strange human after he had already encountered some other one with strange weapons, he was in no mood to be reasonable….unfortunate for him.   
  
Kagome glared at him. Miroku were now in a far corner of the room. Duo finally noticed, but instead of following their lead, which he should have done, he decided to interfear… badly. He put himself between Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared at Duo intensly.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Duo. Kagome's friend. I don't think you should treat her that way." Duo said.   
  
"Don't tell me what to do.I can tell her what ever I want and treat her any way."Inuyasha said. "Or I'll drive my claws through that ugly face of yours." he said. Duo glared. He knew a threat when he heard one.  
  
"I'd like to see you try." oh how testostrone can manipulate the mind to idiocy and bad, very bad decicons.  
  
"Feh! You asked for it." Inuyasha raised his hand to punch Duo and Duo clenched his hand into a fist, ready to strike Inuyasha. Inuyasha's fist flew forward as did Duo's. Sango covered her eyes.   
  
"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!"   
  
Inuyasha plummeted to the ground. Duo went down also because his fist was near Inuyasha's face at the time.   
  
"For your information Inuyasha, you can not tell me what to do! You do not own me! And you!" she said pointing at Duo. He winced from the pain in his fist and the hostility directed at him.  
  
"You don't fight my fights!" she yelled then stomped out the door. Duo stared after her with shock.  
  
"Everytime I try to help someone, specifically girls, I end up the bad guy! Man! Is there something I have been missing or are all the girls I try to help psyco?" Duo asked, exasperated. A muffled sound came from Inuyasha.  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
********************************************  
  
Sorry it's so short but it's getting late. I'll try to update soon. BYEEEE.  
  
PS. YAY! My friend helped me beat the STUPID Cerebus!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Have We Met?

I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Sorry for the loooong wait, but I have been very busy lately. School has me on my toes and exams!! The exams are horrid. I am very sorry I haven't updated but I will try my hardest to do so. Thank-you for the reminder LittleHobbit13 and everyone else who has been waiting patiently.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Eight: Have We Met?  
  
Inuyasha glared at Duo from across the room. He didn't like Duo at all. The boy was suspicious and he reminded him of someone. He studied Duo the same way he studied his enemies. Sizing them up and seeing how much stronger they were.   
  
  
  
Duo appeared to be care-free and stupid but Inuyasha wasn't fooled. He could see some other emotion behind the façade. It was calculating and very smart.   
  
  
  
Inuyasha thought the boy looked odd as well. He had lighter hair than most humans and blue eyes. They only other human with blue eyes he'd ever seen was Kagome. Inuyasha growled. He knew he had seen this boy somewhere before. The name just danced barely out of reach.  
  
Duo watched Inuyasha out the corner of his eyes. Inuyasha was a weird one, in his opinion. Of course he had gotten used to the idea of demons but he was still very wary. He had seen Inuyasha somewhere. In fact, Shippou and Kagome seemed familiar too. He could see some recognition from Inuyasha but what bothered Duo was how? So Duo did the only thing he could under Inuyasha's scrutiny.  
  
"Have we met?" Duo said amiably.   
  
"That's what I would like to know." Inuyasha glowered.  
  
"What did I do?" Duo bellowed. Inuyasha's glowering was beginning to unnerve him.  
  
"I don't like you." Inuyasha said.   
  
"Well how about I introduce myself properly. My name is Duo." he said. Inuyasha glared. He couldn't think of a name that would suit Duo.  
  
"Baka!"  
  
Duo's hand went limp and his eyes, dull.   
  
"And they say I'm immature…" he said and sighed. He stood up and walked outside. Inuyasha watched Duo's long, dark braid trail him. Inuyasha growled. Something wasn't right. He knew this boy from somewhere. He just couldn't think of it.  
  
*******  
  
Yes, Yes. I know. It was short but bare with me!! 


	9. Note to you all

Hello everyone. Yashinua here. I know it has been ages since I have updated. Many many apologies to you all. I am finally able to write another chapter! Expect it during this week. Once again, thank you everyone for being so patient with me. 


	10. Death in the Past and Future

Disclaimed! I do not own Inuyasha or Gundam Wing.  
  
Chapter Nine: Death in the Past and Future  
  
Duo took a deep breath and smiled. The air was so much cleaner here. The village was peaceful. It was all he ever wanted, but something inside him stirred. He knew this place somehow. He turned and looked at Kagome through his shades. Something was drawing him to her. He laughed to himself. 'It couldn't be the beauty could it?' he thought to himself sarcastically. He grinned. 'Or that good cooking.'  
  
Kagome looked up at him suddenly. He waved amiably.  
  
"Hey!"   
  
She said something to Sango. Sango shook her head furiously and Kagome sighed. He watched how the wind seemed to play with her hair, how the midnight tresses flowed lightly. She walked towards him. Her sakura blossom lips started to move. 'So nice…hmmm I wonder how they feel….'  
  
"Okay?" she asked cheerfully.   
  
"Huh?" he asked dully. Kagome frowned.   
  
"Did you listen to a word I just said." she asked sharply. Duo laughed.   
  
"Uh…Yeah! Of course!" he said nervously. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Thank you so much! I couldn't do it and Sango can't either..and well…Miroku got hurt last time." she sighed. "Inuyasha really needs a bath. The hot springs are that way…as you should know." she gave him a glare. Duo blanched.  
  
"What exactly am I supposed to do again?" he asked weakly.   
  
"Get Inuyasha to bathe."  
  
"……"   
  
Kagome made a pouty face. "Please! Just lure him to the springs and get him in!"  
  
Duo's eye twitched. He looked towards the ill-tempered hanyou that had already made his dislike for Duo clear, then looked at Kagome….He couldn't resist the face. He sighed.  
  
"Okay." He walked up to Inuyasha and put on his signature annoying grin. Inuyasha glared up at him.  
  
"What do you want?" he growled. Duo took a deep breath, reared back his hand and pulled Inuyasha's ear sharply.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!??!"  
  
Duo ran to the spring, Inuyasha hot on his heals yelling obscenities, and groaned. "Why me??"

Oz had many secrets, of course, as they were at war. They had special suits hidden and spies everywhere. However; one of their secrets was much more dangerous than any suit or spy know to mankind, next to the gundam pilots. They called him Death and nothing more. He was a quiet man and looked outlandish. His tattoos raised many eyebrows, and his silver hair caused many to question his age when they saw the youthful face. Not much was known of this mysterious, dangerous man. He had incredible strength, and was second to none in the art of war. For now he would only be used as an assassin. It was safer to keep their special weapon a secret. He would be the only thing to bring down the gundam pilots. However; the pilots did know of his existence.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "This Sesshomaru asked you a question, human." he said dangerously. Heero stared at him blankly.   
  
"You are not human are you?" he asked flatly. Sesshomaru growled. Heero raised his eyebrow a fraction.  
  
"I know you…because you are the secret weapon for Oz." Sesshomaru stared. He knew nothing of this …Oz… and he was puzzled at the human's lack of respect for him. Most would cower in fear and yet, this human stood before him as if he were just another human. Heero smirked at Sesshomaru.   
  
"Death, that is what they call you. Sesshomaru is your name?"   
  
"That's LORD Sesshomaru to you, lowly human!" squawked and odd toad-like creature that had been behind Sesshomaru. Heero pointed his gun at it and fired. Jaken screeched, blood blossomed from his shoulder. His large eyes widened in pain. Sesshomaru looked at the weapon in Heero's hand curiously. It was not like anything he had ever seen before. He looked back at Heero with an expressionless face.  
  
"You will come with me, human. You have struck my interest." Heero nodded and grinned darkly. He would go. Sesshomaru would be a powerful allie. Shesshomaru turned.  
  
"Come." he commanded. Heero rubbed his neck and smiled. It was a very terrifying smile that warned of death and destruction.   
  
"There are more like me. They have just arrived. Would it please you…..Lord Sesshomaru to meet them. They will prove to be most useful." he said mockingly. Sesshomaru looked down at him.   
  
"You are not demon? How do you know they are here?" his eyes gave a look of mild curiosity. This human could not be puzzled out.  
  
"I have help." Heero rubbed his neck again. He could feel the power growing stronger. It was the power he would use to carry out his mission..and much, much more. He grinned. He could sense the shards power overtaking the others. They would make wonderful puppets, and the demon. He looked at Sesshomaru blankly. The demon would be his weapon.  
  
Heero had a plan, and Inuyasha had another Naraku. Death that was in the future was now in the past. 


End file.
